Adventures of a Redguard and the Elf of Fail
by frickin'weird
Summary: Follow Gabrielle the Redguard as she fights through vicious animals, the undead, dragons, and...angry old women?  These are the adventures of a Redguard and her companion Faendal, the Elf of Fail, through the lands of Skyrim.  Drabble series
1. Prompt: Failure

**Author's note - Hello everyone and welcome to these adventures. I've been playing Skyrim lately and I've had so much fun with the game that I couldn't help but stretch my writing muscles and give this fandom a try. These are various prompts that I've found, they don't have a lot of cohesion or chronological order (unless marked), but they are all adventures and mischief that I've gotten into while in the game. Thanks for trying this story out and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.**

Prompt: Failure

Gabrielle had always had a soft spot for those in need, though they didn't always seem to have it for her. Regardless, when she'd listened to the matron of the Gray-Mane house and her fears for her son Thorald, the Redguard had no choice but to act. Though now, in the main bedroom of the Battle-Born's, she found herself rethinking this whole 'heroic act'. Especially considering the fact that Gabrielle, a true Redguard and warrior, was not someone who would be described as sneaky. Or subtle. So really, she should've expected this chain of events.

"What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here! Get out before I call the guards!"

Gabrielle startled and quickly turned around, coming face to face with the elderly matron of the Battle-Born house. Her face was twisted in a snarl and her voice made Gabrielle's hairs stand on end. The Redguard tried for a peaceful gesture and kept her hands before her, but it did nothing to placate the old woman. Instead, it only seemed to make her angrier.

'Oh Nine Divines, see me through this,' she thought, looking over to see her faithful friend, Faendal, frozen in shock and fear.

"Get out! Get out! GUARDS! TRESPASSERS!" The shriek was right in Gabrielle's ear.

It was all that was needed to kick-start her survival instincts. She raced over to Faendal and pushed him out of his place in the doorway.

"Run, Faendal, run for the doors!" She hissed in his ear and gave him one almighty push.

He face planted against the wood and Gabrielle was forced to open the doors for him. He fell into the grass outside and groaned. The sound was discordant to the screeches that came from within the house, but then again, at least they weren't going to jail…this time.

After a walk of shame to the city wall, both warriors slumped over and sighed in defeat. The nightsky was beautiful overhead and the stars seemed to twinkle with laughter at their latest mishap within Whiterun.

"Why are we doing this again?" Faendal finally asked, as politely and quietly as he could at 1:00 in the morning, "I know you enjoy helping others, but this is…a bit much, I must admit."

Gabrielle shook her head and laughed weakly, "That, my friend, is a very good question."

They both heaved another sigh, smiling together at their failure, knowing that they would soon try and try and try again until they succeeded.


	2. Prompt: Strange Contraption

**Author's note: This prompt was quite a bit of fun, though it did run away from me and became longer than I expected. Anyway, this involves the Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw. I couldn't help but write about this early adventure. The swinging pendulum reminded me of, well, The Pit and The Pendulum by E.A. Poe. That and the atmosphere was fantastically frightening.**

**So, thanks and hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: Strange Contraption

As both adventurers watched the giant blade swing back and forth in the narrow passageway, they both seemed to have the same thought going through their minds.

'I'm not running through that.'

Gabrielle turned to find Faendal staring straight at her, almost willing her to face the giant blade first. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it only looked pained and hurt her cheeks.

"Oh, come on. I mean, how bad can it possibly be?" She said in a strained voice.

They both looked back at the blade, swinging rhythmically, whistling through the air, gleaming in the flickering light of the torches…

Faendal slapped her shoulder in what was meant to be a reassuring and friendly show of faith, but it only served to make Gabrielle even more nervous.

"My friend," he said, "only a true warrior could make it through this alive. I'd wish you luck, but you obviously don't need it."

She stared at him and wished it were possible to shoot fire from her eyes. When the elf didn't immediately go up in flames, she sighed, sheathed her sword, and mentally prepared herself.

'A true warrior is fearless,' She repeated the old mantra in her thoughts.

As she backed up a bit and readied herself to sprint through, she let the mantra circle in her head over and over. Taking a deep breath, she took off. Gabrielle sped past Faendal, into the small pathway. She felt the air as it was cut by the giant blade, felt her heart speed up and her breath stutter as her body automatically expected the pendulum to come down on her flesh. Then, she was through and tripping over her own two feet.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up from deep within her and burst forth. She spun in place and then looked back down the corridor at Faendal. His face was completely worth the whole trip. If there was some way to save this moment, Gabrielle would jump on it in a second.

"Come on Faendal! It's a lot easier than it looks," she said, trying to hold back the fit of giggles that wanted to erupt.

He almost frowned at her, but then his face twisted into one of fear and pointed behind her and screamed, "Watch out Gabrielle!"

She spun around and was hit across the chest by another of the restless draugrs that cursed this particular cave. Her back hit the corner of the passageway and knocked the breath out of her. Her hands glowed with the magic she called forth and blasted the draugr with as much fire as she could muster. The bones splintered in the heat of the flames and the monster fell after a moment of confused flailing.

There was a sound of rattling, metal moving against metal, and a steel arrow lodged itself in the stone next to Gabrielle's head. At least three more draugrs came from seemingly nowhere and started to rush at the Redguard. She stood as quickly as she could and drew her greatsword.

"Faendal! I need you here!" She yelled as she came forward to meet the first draugr. Their swords clashed and she put all her strength into pushing the monster back. Her back ached from the earlier impact and she felt like her limbs were moving through water.

She heard a racket behind her, a curse, and then something was pushing her forward. She had no choice but to try to use the momentum and braced herself as the draugr came under her blade. Her sword cut through it and the skeleton fell apart and to the ground. There was a scrambling and arrows soared through the air above her head. The archer draugr fell with a rattle to the ground.

The last draugr came at her and so Gabrielle stabbed up and through the creature. To ensure it died, she slashed it until the creature fell at her feet.

Air felt like a struggle to gather into her lungs and then push out. She felt a hand on her arm and drag her over to the wall next to the passageway. Both bodies slipped to the floor and it felt to Gabrielle like their hearts were the only two beating in the whole of Skyrim. After a moment, she called forth her healing magic and let it encircle them. It was warm and had a welcoming light.

"Much better," she sighed in relief.

"Feeling like a true warrior yet?" Faendal asked. It was quiet a moment, but then they both burst out laughing.

"Of course! I have proven and will prove again that I am a true warrior," Gabrielle said with pride.

They both started to rise when Gabrielle discovered the hoop on the chain embedded in the wall. She looked at Faendal and saw him shrug. They were both curious, so the elf prepared for any battle that would come and the Redguard pulled the chain. Their bodies tensed, but there was only a loud clicking noise and then…nothing.

The adventurers exchanged a look of confusion before Faendal noticed something. Or rather, a lack of something.

"Do you hear anything?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"…no, not really," Gabrielle said. She then looked down the passageway with the swinging blade now gone, began to turn back towards Faendal, and did a double take.

"Uh," she tapped Faendal on the shoulder and grinned sheepishly when he turned back around. His jaw dropped and he almost lost the arrow notched in his bow.

"Oops."


	3. Prompt: It was a joke!

**Author's Note: This event is also probably why I run the other way whenever I see the map marker for a Giant's camp. Thinking back on it though, I think the creature was actually a Frost Giant or something like that. I'm not sure. Either way, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: It was a joke!

Gabrielle shot off another arrow and watched as the Giant looked around and stomped towards its campfire in frustration. She didn't bother to hide her enjoyment, but she did try to keep her laughs to herself. The two adventurers may be high above the monster, but that wouldn't stop it from crushing them to death if it discovered their hiding spot. Faendal notched another arrow in his own bow, aimed carefully for the Giants head, and let loose. They watched in amusement as the Giant stomped around its campsite again, looking for the source of the arrows, but it quickly gave up.

Faendal sighed and held Gabrielle back from shooting another arrow, "We won't be able to kill it from this distance. The wind is throwing off the arrows too much."

"Who said anything about killing it? This is much more fun," She prepared her bow and took aim. Faendal shrugged and left her alone as she fired again and laughed at the Giant's frustration.

After wasting two more arrows on the monster, Gabrielle switched back to her greatsword.

"That was a nice diversion. Let's go, shall we?" Faendal nodded happily and turned to leave, but slipped backwards on a patch of ice. Gabrielle groaned as he slipped straight into her, sending both of them over the edge of the mountain.

"FAENDAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" The yell echoed over the mountain range, quickly followed by a pair of unearthly screams and a Giant's roar of anger.

"It was just a joke!" Gabrielle took the time to yell at the Giant as it chased them over the mountainside. It didn't listen. It chased them until the very next day, when they found out that Giants don't like to travel in water. It gave them a terrible and frightening stink-eye before stomping back towards the mountains, presumably to kill and eat other, less quick-footed, hapless travelers. The two adventurers didn't come out of the water until they were absolutely sure they were alone and ran the rest of the way back to Riverwood.

And that, friends, is why Gabrielle and Faendal don't hang around when a Giant is involved.


	4. Prompt: Midnight

**Author's Note: This is what happens when your character is an insomniac and the environment is gorgeous.**

**That is all.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: Midnight

Gabrielle held the torch as high as she could above her, lighting the way as they traveled farther and farther away from the sleeping town of Whiterun. Faendal made an effort to stay as close to her and the light as possible, but he kept tripping over rocks and his own two feet. She was too excited to notice his multiple face plants into the dirt.

They weren't looking for anything in particular. Gabrielle had insisted on exploring the wilderness at midnight. She simply couldn't resist prowling around at night and seeing the world under the moon. Already they could hear the animals scurrying around on the edge of their torch and see the distant lights of Whiterun and the stars overhead. Gabrielle tripped a few times just from looking up at the night sky for too long.

The moon was especially large and bright tonight and she sighed at the beauty of it. It was comforting to know that, even being so far from home and all that was right and familiar, the moon and the night still felt the same at midnight.


	5. Prompt: Famous Last Words

**Author's Note: The very first quest that Gabrielle took in Riverwood and how she met up with Faendal. I've been thinking about this recently and decided to write it up for ya'll.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy reading this. Also, big thank you to those who've taken the time to review this. It means a lot to me.**

Prompt: Famous Last Words

When Gabrielle had first run into Riverwood beside Hadvar, she'd been exhausted beyond belief and could've slept for days. But before she could follow the Imperial soldier over to the house of Alvor, the local blacksmith, she ran straight into a Nord bard by the name of Sven. Somehow, without even meaning to, Gabrielle was volunteered to help the man resolve a love triangle.

It was not the exact kind of adventure the Redguard was expecting, but it would certainly be a start.

But that slow building of excitement took a nosedive when she realized just what kind of letter the bard wanted her to deliver. It was terrible and she couldn't help but be truthful to Camilla when she handed over the letter.

"Sven wrote this? How awful," Camilla had said and Gabrielle couldn't help but agree.

It wasn't until the end of her first day in Riverwood that Gabrielle actually met Faendal the Bosmer. She was drinking away her disappointment when he sat down beside her and immediately thanked her.

"I know we've never met and you didn't have a reason to help me either way, but I wanted to show you my gratitude in any way possible. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask," he said, grinning from ear to pointy ear.

She couldn't help but smile back and hand him a bottle of wine.

"Join me in a few drinks. These past few days have not been at all what I've expected and I could use the company."

They began to talk, about Skyrim and Riverwood, about the civil war going on between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks, about anything and everything that came to mind. Faendal, after getting drunk on three bottles of wine, admitted that he was not completely innocent in the love triangle and showed her his own forged letter. The punch he got on the arm was well-deserved and she had half a mind to tell Camilla about his own attempt at deceiving her.

"I will do anything you ask, if you promise not to tell her. Please," he said, almost hanging off of her arm, "I know you must think I'm terrible. But I was desperate. No one but Camilla has been so kind to me since I arrived here."

Gabrielle didn't know what possessed her next, but she quickly pulled him up and off of her and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Alright, but I have one condition."

"Anything!"

"You have to come adventuring with me, all the way to Whiterun."

He faltered for a moment, his alcohol-addled mind taking it's time catching up to the conversation.

"What?" he asked, completely shocked and slowly becoming terrified.

"You swore I could ask you for anything. This is what I want. To make up for being a scoundrel, you will accompany me in my travels through Skyrim," she gestured outside, "all the way to Whiterun. It'll be a long, perilous adventure, but maybe it'll do you some good. Make you more honourable."

She nodded to herself and took a long drink from her fourth cup of mead. When she finally set the empty cup down, she turned to see Faendal doing his best impression of a fish. It was a look she never would've expected any elf to make and she laughed until she almost fell off her chair.

It took both of them a long time to recover but after a few more minutes of contemplation and two or three more drinks, Faendal looked to Gabrielle and agreed.

"I will follow you until you have no more need of my services," he finally said and raised his bottle to her.

"That, my friend, is a promise I intend to see you keep," Gabrielle smiled fiercely and they toasted to this new and strange partnership that was developing before their very eyes.

But that was for another day and for the next adventure.


	6. Prompt: War Paint

**Author's Note -** **I honestly don't know what I was doing with this one. It was just interesting to try and write from Faendal's perspective, especially considering how much I enjoy abusing the poor guy. This ended up a lot more heavy than I expected, but I hope you still have fun reading about these two troublemakers.**

Prompt: War Paint

During one of their many long treks through the wilderness and mountains between Riverwood and Whiterun, Faendal noticed something about Gabrielle. Even though she was a relatively strange and happy Redguard and seemed to be able to carry more than her own body weight and produce a sword, three books, and a large staff from almost nowhere, she never really took off her helmet, armor, or weapons. It had honestly been almost weeks since the last time he'd seen her face.

Did she ever take that stuff off?

Faendal vaguely remembered seeing her face before she got that helmet and she'd had some kind of paint on her face. Was her face really painted? Or was it something else?

The more that the elf thought of this, the more curious he became and the more the urge to find out the truth niggled at his brain. But how? He couldn't exactly come out and ask her about it, could he? He knew almost nothing about Redguard's and even though he'd been traveling with this particular one for weeks now, that didn't guarantee that she'd be okay with those kind of questions. The last time he'd bothered her about anything, specifically her archery lessons, she'd pickpocketed him and then pushed him into the stream after threatening to use him for target practice. She'd still used him for target practice, but she'd run up the mountain before he could do anything but follow after her.

He still didn't know what that was all about…

He felt a strong tug and found himself looking up at the very Redguard he'd been thinking about.

"You're just trying to get killed, aren't you?" She asked him. Of what he could see through her helmet, her eyes seemed amused, but he could imagine them tight around the edges.

"What?" He couldn't help but ask. She nodded her head towards the edge of the mountain, where he had been about to step off and fall to his death.

He gulped and muttered a quiet thank you. The edges of her mouth twitched into what was the beginning of a smile before straightening out. She dragged him back to his feet and started back on the trail.

It was quiet between the two before Gabrielle stopped and turned back around to face Faendal. He quickly halted and backed up to avoid running straight into her.

"So," She started, "what was so important that you almost walked off the side of the mountain?"

"Ummm...," Faendal was at something of a loss for words. He debated whether or not this was a good idea, but ultimately, Gabrielle made it easy.

She sighed and reached up to scratch at her head, but her helmet was in the way. She gave a small growl and lifted it off her head. To answer Faendal's question, she did still have the design on her face, but it looked smeared and faded around the edges.

As Gabrielle smoothed down her hair, the elf couldn't help blurting out,

"Is that war paint?"

She stopped and stared at him for a moment before she huffed out a breathy laugh.

"Is that what was distracting you?"

The silence was answer enough and she started to giggle at him before she stifled it. Faendal tried not to cross his arms and look upset, but Gabrielle could obviously see that he was bothered.

"Yeah. It's war paint. My mother helped me pick the design and my father taught me how to apply it."

"You have a family?" He couldn't help but ask. He'd never had the courage to find out before.

She smiled, small and bittersweet, "Yes, of course. Don't you?"

This time, the silence between them was heavier. Gabrielle placed the helmet back on her head, hiding her eyes, her sad smile, and her regret from the world. She turned back towards the path and Faeldon followed dutifully behind.


	7. Prompt: Ground Rules

**Author's note: I wish there was an actual option to do this in the game, especially when I first started out. Honestly, I would've just been happy to have the ability to kick his ass without any consequences. Anyway, I do apologize for the lack of updates. Things have been a bit crazy at my house and, if you can't tell, Skyrim has been giving me some frustration. Let's just say...things are happening in Gabrielle's particular neck of the woods.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: Ground rules

After almost having her face mauled off by a pack of wolves for the twentieth time that day and fighting the little furballs off by herself, Gabrielle decided that they needed to talk. Preferably before another pack of wolves came by and she was forced to throw Faendal at them. Again.

She made sure to heal him afterwards!

But really, if he was going to be this useless throughout their adventures, then it probably would be better to split up now. At least then the elf wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by anything too horrible. Perhaps before she resorted to that, she would give him one last chance…

Gabrielle stopped in her tracks, looking out through the trees and down the path towards Whiterun. Riverwood was far behind the would-be adventurers and already she could feel the call of battle humming in her veins. She took a deep breath before turning on her heel to face Faendal. He immediately knocked into her and almost pushed her over. After pin-wheeling her arms like a lunatic and regaining her balance, Gabrielle had to take a moment to count to ten before addressing her frustrating follower.

"Faendal," she said, "I know we've only recently started working together, so a few mistakes are expected, correct?"

He looked at her strangely, as if she was talking in riddles, but he eventually nodded his head in agreement.

"Very good, yes. It is important for new partners to be clear with each other. And that's why I'm telling you this in the simplest way possible, so that there are no more issues."

Gabrielle grabbed hold of Faendal's shirt, brought him close, and growled,

"The next time you see an enemy come at me and all you do is stand there, I will personally ensure that your elf ass will be well acquainted with your 50-something arrows. Do we understand each other?"

The Bosmer's eyes went wide and he tried to respond, but all that came out was a tiny squeak. He settled for nodding his head furiously. Gabrielle smiled sweetly and let him go. He fell backwards and watched her start back on the path, whistling the tune of Ragnar the Red.

For the rest of their adventures afterwards, Faendal never failed to run into the thick of battle ever again.


	8. Prompt: Follow the foxes

**Author's note: I can't help it. My first instinct when I see a fox is to chase and try to kill it. I always end up running into some sticky situations (like, for example, giant camps) when I don't pay attention, and then I get chased and eaten by bears. It's like there's some kind of cosmic irony in Skyrim. So remember readers, foxes look cute but they are a trap. A cosmic irony trap.**

**I lost my train of thought...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Prompt: Follow the foxes

"What in the world is that?" the Redguard asked, stopping on the path and squinting into the distance.

After clearing out yet another bandit camp up in the mountains, Gabrielle and Faendal were climbing higher to try and discover if there were others. It was cold and the wind was starting to pick up, throwing flakes of snow in the two travelers eyes'.

"What was what?" Faendal stopped just short of running into her.

She scoffed at him, hitting the Bosmer in the chest and then pointing straight ahead into a small set of trees. There was snow up in the branches and frost was climbing up the trunk, but there wasn't anything strange that Faendal could see. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I don't see –," he started to say, but Gabrielle smacked a gloved hand over his mouth and dragged him down into a crouch.

As she notched an arrow into one of her bows, Faendal looked harder at the group of trees. It was a few moments before he finally saw what had surprised his companion. Two ears were poking out from behind one of the trees, soon followed by a white head and a slim body. He couldn't help but look incredulously at Gabrielle.

"A white fox?" his eyebrow was slowly inching its way up.

Her shoulders slumped and she threw him a glare. After a moment of staring at the fox, she nodded to herself and began to creep forward. He presumed it was to get a better shot. But the fox was watching her movements and, even though it hadn't started to move, it still had plenty of space to run.

He sighed in exasperation and began to move up the path behind Gabrielle. He flinched every time the snow crunched under their feet and the Redguard's heavy armor started to tremble in the wind. She raised her bow more and started to take aim, when there was a sudden howling sound from up ahead.

"Wolves!" Faendal called out. He vaguely noticed Gabrielle's jaw clench, but ignored it as the small pack charged at them.

He fired off a few shots before noticing that Gabrielle was running towards the trees and then further and further away. The Bosmer finished off the wolf pack, took their pelts quickly, and ran off after her.

"Gabrielle! Wait up!"

"Damnit Faendal! Follow that fox!"

"OH GOD ARE THOSE GIANTS!"

"OH GOD IS THAT A BEAR!"

The giants chased them from their camp and the bear chased them back down the mountain and only fell after being lit on fire, hit with lightning, shot with 14 arrows, and hacked to death by a greatsword. And that is why you should never try to kill a fox and then follow it. The tricky little bastards lead you straight into a giant camp and then a bear comes to take revenge.


	9. Prompt: Us and Them

**Author's note: I was actually undecided on the whole civil war sub-plot in Skyrim. I was originally leaning towards the Stormcloaks, mainly because there's no better way to kill a future command structure than to try and execute a potential recruit, but then...well, this is as close as I could get the exchange. And I couldn't help but think to myself, "So I can choose between the people who tried to cut my head off or the racist assholes."**

**Yeah, I'm going to have to say no.**

**Whatever your opinion may be, I still hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Prompt: Us and Them

They ran into the Stormcloak camp completely on accident. They had been searching for the Hagraven and her Nettlebane, not the rebellion. Whatever the Stormcloaks were doing up on the mountainside closest to the remains of Helgen was completely beyond Gabrielle, but she could definitely appreciate the irony of it all. However, their hospitality left something to be desired.

"You, Redguard. What are you doing here?" The Stormcloak looked her up and down before sneering at her. His chin jutted out as he asked, "You an Imperial spy?"

She felt her skin crawl at the very suggestion. She was about to tell him just how much a great Redguard warrior appreciated the idea of skulking around like a common thief, preferably with a little help from her sword and spark magic, but was stopped. Faendal laid a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward, smiling pleasantly at the pompous Stormcloak as he said,

"Don't worry sir. We're only adventurers passing through the area."

The rebellion soldier looked them over again before grunting. As he was beginning to leave, he stopped before turning back to face them and said, "If you're adventurers looking for a cause, you should head over to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks. Who knows, you might be worth something on the battlefield."

"Stay out of trouble Redguard," the man added over his shoulder.

Gabrielle wondered how long it would take for the man to fall asleep. She would certainly show him just how much trouble a Redguard could be when angered…

But Faendal was grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the soldier, his friends, and their camp of suspicious and hateful comrades. He dragged her until they were almost back to Helgen's gates and out of the snowfall. He let go after a moment of them standing together, staring up the mountain. He turned to look at her and opened his mouth before shutting it again, shaking his head.

They looked into each other's eyes before Gabrielle finally nodded at him and said,

"We're staying out of this one."


	10. Prompt: A book that changes your life

**Author's note: Guys, I think I'm a dork. I actually had a lot of fun writing the ending to this. But it's true that if you look upstairs in the meadery, where the two employees are sweeping and being grouchy bastards, you'll find this play. When I first found it, I didn't read it completely, so I didn't really know what it was. But after I got curious and looked it up online, I couldn't help but laugh.**

**And so that's why I now imagine Gabrielle as being very naive when it comes to more...intimate and emotional matters. You pretty much have to hit her over the head with your intentions before she'll notice.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my burst of silliness.**

Prompt: The kind of book that changes your life

It was during one of their many explorations through the nearby Honningbrew meadery, at midnight of course, because Gabrielle did not understand the meaning of the words 'rest' or 'privacy'. She ignored the annoyed huffs from the employees downstairs while she searched avidly through one of the men's bookshelf, flipping through books before tossing them on a nearby bed. Faendal stayed downstairs. Someone in the group had to have good manners.

He honestly didn't understand how a "great warrior" like Gabrielle could enjoy reading books as much as a scholar, but as long as it kept her out of trouble, he didn't care. Though, with the way the workers were beginning to get louder in their growling, the Bosmer had a feeling that his partner's exploration was going to come to an abrupt end.

"Faendal! Come look at this," Gabrielle said as she waved a book excitedly in the air. He looked quickly back at the two men and then bolted up the stairs. Maybe after this, she'd be satisfied and they could finally go to an inn…

As he drew up next to her, she shoved the book into his face and said, "I have no idea what this book is, but it's really weird. There's some Argonian maid and this guy is talking about a spear."

The Bosmer took a second to actually read a few lines of the play before it finally dawned on him exactly what was in his hands. His face heated up and he fumbled with the book before it dropped open onto the bed. Gabrielle laughed and made some joke about the blush on his face, but Faendal wasn't listening. He quickly grabbed her arm and booked it back downstairs and out of the meadery.

He finally let go after they were halfway back to Whiterun. She punched him in the arm before saying, "What in all of Skyrim was that about? You were running like there were a hundred giants chasing you."

They both shivered at the thought. Faendal turned to Gabrielle, completely gobsmacked.

"Do you have any idea what you were just reading?"

"…a really badly written play?"

Faendal smacked a hand over his eyes and slowly drew it down his face with a groan. After a moment, he finally said, "You were reading The Lusty Argonian Maid."

At the blank look on her face, he deadpanned, "It's an erotic play by Crassius Curio."

The whole moment was worth that look of sheer embarrassment and flustered confusion. That moment ended when Gabrielle stopped and looked at Faendal suspiciously.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Faendal, how do **you** know who wrote The Lusty Argonian Maid?"


	11. Prompt: Cake or death

**Author's note: I have no idea where this came from, but I had way too much fun with this. Now that I think about it though, I don't think I've ever had to pay for one single sweet roll in this entire game. I usually just find them on my own. I guess Faendal is too noob to know better.**

**Why is Gabrielle so murderous? You don't want to know...**

**Please excuse the ridiculous little peek into Gabrielle's insanity and I hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: Cake or death

"Motherclucker, one of those sweet rolls had better find a way into my hand in the next five seconds or I am going to find a new sheath for this sword."

Faendal stopped dead in his tracks, sweet rolls in one hand and coins in the other. He looked behind him to see Gabrielle, frazzled and with the stench of death about her. She still had her greatsword unsheathed and the market woman he had been talking very politely with a moment ago was beginning to eyeball one of the nearby guards. He quickly gave the old woman his coins before crossing the distance to Gabrielle and tried to convince her to put the weapon away. She actually growled at him, teeth and all.

"The sweet roll or your life," she snarled and held her greatsword next to his head. Her eyes were beginning to twitch and Faendal realized something truly horrible. She wasn't kidding.

"…okay," he finally managed to say, and almost threw one of the rolls into her face. After a horrendous glare that she must've learned from a giant, Gabrielle sheathed her sword and ate the sweet roll like a starving wolf. When she finished, she took the rest of the sweet rolls from his bag, along with the rest of his gold, and skipped away.


	12. Prompt: Man of honor

**Author's note: Oh god guys, Maurice. I don't know if all quest specific followers are as annoying as him, but let me tell you, I was inches away from stabbing the bastard and then burning the corpse. They can't put a bounty on you if there's no body, right? Either way, I have a new appreciation for my buddy Faendal. He's still an elf of fail, but at least he doesn't charge into battle with his BARE FISTS and NO ARMOR. Also, I've come to realise that it's a lot of fun to write serious stories with these two. It's not something I'm going to do every chapter, because having them fight and pick on each other is a hell of a lot of fun too, but it's fun to do every once in awhile.**

**P.S. to the kind reviewers. I know I haven't sent any of y'all replies (mainly because I can never think of anything to say), but I still appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me what you think. If you have any questions or requests, please don't hesitate to ask. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to fulfill them. Much love.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: Man of honor

"So are we at the Eldergleam Sanctuary yet?"

"Ancestors grant me patience," Gabrielle whispered to herself, choosing to ignore the pilgrim instead of following her instinct to kill the man.

Maurice Jondrell was a monk who had decided to tag along from the Temple in Whiterun and make a complete and utter pest of himself the whole way to the Sanctuary. Faendal and Gabrielle had finally grabbed the Nettlebane from the Hagraven and quickly set out for the Eldergleam tree. But it was by pure chance that Maurice had overheard their conversation in the Temple and it had seemed reasonable to bring the man along.

Not even five minutes outside of Whiterun and the Briton monk had decided he was invincible after punching a wolf in the face. What seemed like seconds afterwards, the man had somehow climbed a small hill to a set of Guardian stones that was being protected by a necromancer. It was by sheer chance that he wasn't killed by the summoned skeletons or the subsequent fall down the rocks. The man even had the nerve to refuse any potions of healing and restoration magic. Gabrielle couldn't believe it, but she'd finally found someone who was more irritating in battle than Faendal. What was truly ironic was that the Bosmer seemed to share her aggravation, staying close to her side and doing everything within his power to avoid talking to Maurice.

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at the situation, earning a glare from Faendal. She shook her head and glanced back at the monk walking a few steps behind them. He seemed to be enjoying the passing scenery and pointedly ignoring the two adventurers.

"Sometimes, dear friend, it's good to be reminded of our blessings," she said as an explanation.

At his confused look, she gestured from Maurice to Faendal, thumping him on the chest lightly with her fist. He sputtered indignantly and Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh louder. The sound echoed up and down the mountain. As her laughter died down, Faendal finally managed to pull his words back together and come up with a response.

"I am not a 'great warrior', as you like to call it, but you cannot honestly say that I have not improved. Not after all this time."

Gabrielle nodded and said, "Yes, that's true. You have certainly become what normal citizens would call a 'good man'. But you are not yet an honorable one."

The two were quiet, but it was a comfortable kind of silence.

"I suppose," Faendal finally said, meeting Gabrielle's curious look head on, "it's not so bad. Learning to become an honorable, better man isn't everything I expected, but it's not so terrible. Right?"

It took a moment for the words to hit her, but when they did, she smiled wide and simply said, "That's right."

"So are we at the Eldergleam Sanctuary yet?"

Faendal quickly grabbed the greatsword's handle before Gabrielle could unsheathe it and said,

"Didn't you just say something about being honourable?"

"You don't think putting him out of my misery is an act of honor?"

"Stop joking!"

"Who's joking?"

"We need to hurry to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. Are we there yet?"

**"SHUT UP!"**


	13. Prompt: I promise

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure I'm a sap, especially after writing this. **

**Sorry for such a long delay guys. I don't really have an excuse, except that I have the attention span of a bird. I've been mainly going between trying to write every day and playing video games. It has interesting results... Anyway, this particular prompt was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day (again, I'm a sap), but obviously didn't make it that far. I'm sorry I wasn't able to wish you guys a Happy Valentine's Day, but please accept an extremely late chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my readers. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

Prompt: I promise

When they finally walked into Whiterun for the first time, it was slow and the air seemed heavy. Passersby took one look at the two travelers and sped away in the opposite direction. Gabrielle didn't think it was possible to be depressed and angry at the same time, but she was proving herself wrong. Faendal stopped a moment and squinted in the distance ahead of them.

"I think that's an inn. We should rest there for the night," he said, looking at her back before quickly turning his gaze away.

Gabrielle didn't try to argue with him or call him a pansy elf. She just kept walking, seemingly ignoring everything he'd said. The inn keeper was surprised and a bit disgusted at how bloody the two looked, but gave them some rooms after the Redguard glared the woman down. Before Gabrielle could lock herself in her room for the rest of the day and night, Faendal put a hand on her shoulder. When she finally turned her attention back to him, he smiled and said, "Come on. I owe you a drink."

She was quiet a moment before snorting and said, "After the trip down the mountain, you owe me a bar of drinks….bastard."

Faendal couldn't help but laugh as he led the way to a nearby table and ordered the first round.

"You're paying," she said, immediately latching onto the first bottle of mead before it even hit the table.

It wasn't until they'd both had three bottles of mead and a jug of wine between them that they finally relaxed. So much so, that Faendal finally looked up at Gabrielle and said,

"So, we're here. In Whiterun."

He watched as she tensed up, though it was sluggish under the haze of the alcohol. She scowled before slamming her fourth bottle down and slouching in her chair.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Faendal was silent a moment before continuing, "What are you going to do now?"

Gabrielle sighed and let her head fall back against the chair. She closed her eyes and let the Bosmer shift in his seat for awhile before she straightened up. The two stared at each other before she finally said, "I have no idea."

He startled at the answer.

"You aren't going to keep adventuring?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. I don't."

He was silent for a moment, but Gabrielle wasn't done. She sighed in a kind of defeat or resignation and laid her head on the table.

"I've never really traveled alone before. Thinking about it, it's depressing, being a true Redguard warrior and all. But…that's how I was trained, you know? Be aware of your surroundings and cover your partner's back." She looked up at Faendal and giggled at the shocked look on his face, "You're too easy to surprise. I think that's what I'll miss the most. That and teasing you."

"I wouldn't call what you do 'teasing'," Faendal said automatically. Gabrielle laughed at him again.

"That's because you're too soft. My mentor used to do worse to me, every hour of every day."

Faendal smiled at the wistfulness in her voice. She was obviously drunk, humming some song he'd never heard before, but there was a feeling of being content over the table. Later on in life, he would blame the alcohol for what happened next.

"Would you call me honourable?"

Gabrielle's nose scrunched up before she lifted her head and stared at him. Finally, she said, "Not even close."

He shook his head, still smiling, "Do you still need me?"

It got very quiet, the silence filling his ears and making his head buzz. Or maybe that was still the alcohol. Her eyes were huge and her mouth had dropped open. She reminded him of a fish.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, something like hope shining through.

He had to take a deep breath before he could continue. Then he had to take a drink from the wine jug. Gabrielle had to wrestle it from him before he'd answer her.

"You said back in Riverwood…you said that you'd make me keep my promise. That I'd become an honourable man and you wouldn't let me go back on my word," His mouth felt dry and he had to steal Gabrielle's bottle to sooth it, "I told you that I'd follow you until you said otherwise and you told me that you would make me keep my promise."

He swished the bottle around in his hand before setting it down on the table and looking her straight in the eye.

"Are you going to let me go back on my word? Or do you not need me anymore?"

Gabrielle seemed frozen in place, staring at Faendal, but not quite seeing him. The air was tense around their table and it felt like Skyrim itself was poised on a thin string of spider's web. Then the tension was gone as the Redguard smiled huge and goofy. She took her bottle back from the Bosmer and drank the rest of it before slamming it back on the table and calling for another one.

"You won't be rid of me so easily Faendal. I'll make a warrior of you yet."

He grabbed the wine jug and sipped at it before saying, "And our next adventure?"

Her grin looked like it was about to split her face open.

"Who knows? I don't. But, divines, that's half the fun. Now drink, friend, and forget about the world for a moment. That's a thought better suited for tomorrow."

They had massive hangovers the next day and had to work off their debt to the innkeeper for two and a half days afterwards. After finally paying it off, they ran out of town and up through the mountains, (completely forgetting about the Jarl) off to the next encounter with a giant, a bear, or whatever else was out to kill them. And they never regretted a single second.


	14. Prompt: Death in the Family

**Author's Note: So...this happened. I still have no idea what happened, though I get the feeling it was some kind of glitch. I don't know, but it got me thinking about how Gabrielle would respond to the disappearance of the first friend she made in Skyrim and this came out. I don't know quite how to fix it yet, especially since I've got the XBox 360 version. I've currently got Gabrielle distracting herself with other quests, but I do plan on making a pitstop at Riverwood after I deal with the College of Winterhold. How'd she get all the way from Mistwatch to Winterhold? That is a damn good question.**

Prompt: Death in the family

Faendal ran up the stairs of Mistwatch's North Tower, swinging his battleaxe at the mage. Gabrielle stayed behind, searching through the room for anything useful. Why did she stay behind? It was just a regular little errand, nothing new or dangerous. Just some bandits causing trouble. But why didn't she just take a minute to cover him?

The mage was grumbling something, she couldn't hear what, but he wasn't firing lightning anymore. Faendal didn't rush back downstairs or yell. There was only the sound of the bandits moving around in Mistwatch. Gabrielle's heart started to race and she clutched her greatsword tightly. She charged up the stairs and stabbed the mage as quickly as possible. After he fell off her sword, she whipped her head around and searched for Faendal. But she couldn't see him anywhere.

He was completely gone.

Her hands were shaking and it took a great deal of effort for Gabrielle to relax from her fighting stance. She ran back down the stairs and searched Mistwatch from the bottom up. She went back outside and scoured the grounds. But in the end, she had no choice but to go up the ladder and outside the North Tower. But before Gabrielle could continue, her knees gave out and she fell to the hard stone. She rolled over and simply stared up at the stars. For the first time in years, she felt absolutely nothing.

It was hours before she felt the strength to move on. She'd promised Christer that they'd find his wife. Just like how she'd promised Faendal that he'd be safe and back in Riverwood when they'd finally reached Whiterun. And then she'd promised to take him back after they joined the Companions. The promises stacked up, one after the other, until she was buried under them. But they all had the same purpose of keeping Faendal by her side. Now she couldn't even find his body…

Fjola, Christer's wife, turned out to be completely safe and it took every bit of strength and self-control Gabrielle had not to run this woman thru. She'd never felt such a need to murder someone in cold blood before. It was a frightening and tempting urge. She had to remind herself that Christer deserved the hope of his wife's survival.

After telling Christer a lie and ensuring Fjola's continued freedom, Gabrielle quickly ran away from those towers and bandits and liars. Ran in any direction that had an open road and killed anyone who got in her way. There was no one running behind her, no one bumping into her back when she stopped suddenly to admire the mountains or the night sky, no one watching her back when she was too distracted by discovering something new…

There was nobody.


	15. Prompt: I was dead at the time

**Author's Note: I think I might have a penchant for making Gabrielle miserable. Maybe just a little bit.**

**I apologize for the VERY long hiatus. I definitely did not mean to leave this for so long but, well, life has a habit of getting in the way. Nothing too serious, thank god. Anyway, I won't be able to post every day, but I'm kicking up my writing schedule, so this will be getting more attention.**

**Also, the next few chapters won't be this depressing. This moment is during some of the earlier quests when Gabrielle is still trying to process Faendal's disappearance. Honestly, I think I just needed to get this out of my system. Next up will be some of Gabrielle's and Faendal's (more light-hearted and humorous) early adventures, including their encounters with the Companions. After all, great warriors can't travel through Skyrim without running into the Companions, now can they?**

**Thanks to everyone, apologies for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this episode of misery.**

Prompt: I was dead at the time

Gabrielle regretted ever looking for Aventus Aretino. She'd heard the rumors plenty of times in the inns and bars, but she'd never realized…

When she finally found Aventus in his home, he was muttering that damn chant and crying. He was so small and looked so fragile, she feared what would happen if she touched him. But then he turned and saw her and Gabrielle could feel her heart breaking. He was confused at first, and then he became ecstatic, saying something about the Dark Brotherhood. It took her a moment to realize that he was mistaking her for an assassin.

Before, she would've been offended at the very idea. A proud Redguard warrior like her skulking around and killing someone without giving them a chance to defend themselves? She would've beat whoever had suggested such a thing. Preferably with a dwarven hammer. But now…it was hard to feel proud of anything nowadays.

She was in Riften the next evening, walking through the streets and searching for Honorhall Orphanage. When she finally found it, there was barely anyone out and the moon was high in the sky. Gabrielle stepped inside quietly and listened to the voices in the next room.

"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Grelod."

"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?"

"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness."

It took a great force of will not to kill the old woman in front of the children. But Grelod walked into a back room before Gabrielle could think of the different ways she could cause pain and torture those old bones. The Redguard followed Grelod's path into the back of the orphanage, ignoring the little eyes that watched her pass by, and quietly closed the doors.

"And what do you want? None of the children are up for adoption."

Gabrielle stared at the cruel face of the old woman, committing every wrinkle to memory. Grelod was still talking and made the mistake of turning her back. The knife went through the weathered skin of her neck easily. The only sound made was a short gurgle and the thump of the body hitting the floor. The doors were opened and there were little faces and little voices filled with joy. The night air was rushing through her lungs as Gabrielle ran far away from Honorhall. She only stopped when she was at the carriage outside Riften's city gates. Through the noise of her blood rushing and her heart beating too fast in her ears, she somehow was able to tell the man her destination of Windhelm.

For her first kill in ice cold blood, Aventus gave her a plate worth 100 gold. He'd called it a family heirloom. As an orphan, it was all he had left. Gabrielle couldn't help but think that he was wealthier than she would ever be again.

The country outside Windhelm was cold and covered in ice and snow. Gabrielle didn't know where she was walking anymore and she didn't have any destination in mind. She could only think of the feelings inside her gut. It was like she was being burned from the inside by her hate and disgust. She wasn't a true warrior. She wasn't a proud Redguard. How could she ever stand before her ancestors now? She couldn't. They'd throw her soul back to Skyrim, to haunt the land in misery.

And why shouldn't they? What kind of honourable and strong warrior would kill an old woman without giving her a chance to fight back? The kind that is not a true warrior. The kind that is weak and a complete disgrace. The kind that took dinner plates as payment for killing an old, defenseless woman. Gabrielle's fingers clenched the plate tightly, her knuckles going pale and her hands shaking. She was strong enough to break the damned plate. She could do it, if she wanted. So why was it still in her hands? Why wasn't she destroying this small, worthless plate? Why didn't she just walk away from Aventus while she had the chance?

"_It's not so bad. Learning to become an honorable, better man isn't everything I expected, but it's not so terrible."_

The memory came rushing into her mind and Gabrielle almost choked on the words. They had made her happy then, warm in the knowledge that her friend was becoming stronger and was recognizing a greater potential. But now the feelings tore at her. Her friend was gone and she was alone again.

"_I will follow you until you have no more need of my services."_

She fell to her knees and watched as the plate landed on the snow. Tears were dripping onto her legs, chilling her deeper than the snow that surrounded her.

"_Do you still need me?"_

"Yes," Gabrielle whispered into the darkness, "I still need you. I still want you here with me. Why aren't you here?"

Everything was quiet. The only thing the Redguard could hear was her own heartbeat. It was beating loudly, echoing in her head and making it impossible to think. The tears wouldn't stop. She kept trying to brush them away, but they wouldn't stop. Gabrielle forced herself to stand and screamed at the sky.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

No one answered.


	16. Prompt: Not my idea of a good time, but

**Author's Note: This little event, if I had to pin it down in a clear and concise timeline, happens before the _I promise_ prompt, which would be why there is still a hint of angst in the air. However, I'm definitely looking forward to writing down some Companions and College of Winterhold shenanigans.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Prompt: Not my idea of a good time, but…

There was a deep, fathomless silence between Gabrielle and Faendal as they made their way towards Whiterun. After traveling through the icy mountains, getting lost in the long stretches of forest, and being chased for days by angry bears, the road to Whiterun was unbearably boring. It was far too easy to get lost in thought.

When they finally cleared the tree line and looked out towards the farmland outside of Whiterun, Gabrielle considered the thought that maybe Skyrim was out to torture her. Faendal was busy scoping out all of the escape routes back to the mountains and the Redguard had to grab him by the collar before he could run away. In the distance, they saw a giant fighting a small group of people. The two adventurers could only assume that they were all either insane or ridiculously stupid. They exchanged a glance before Gabrielle sighed and began to drag Faendal towards the battle.

"You can't be serious! Did we not just escape from a giant's camp?"

"Maybe," Gabrielle responded, making sure to bump Faendal's knees against some rocks.

"And now you want to go towards the giant?"

Gabrielle sighed again and said, "It is my duty as a warrior to help those in need, even if they are too stupid to live."

However, by the time the two were in spitting distance, the giant was falling to the ground dead and a surly looking red-headed Nord woman walked up to them. She looked them over before sniffing in disdain.

"Well, that's taken care of. No thanks to you."

Faendal would swear up and down later on that there was the sound of a battle song being played in the distance. He clearly saw Gabrielle's face twist under her helmet and her hand fisted in its place at the back of his shirt. Then he felt her hand relax and saw her mouth go up in what he assumed was supposed to be a polite smile, but looked more like a condescending smirk.

"You didn't look like you needed help."

The Nord woman stiffened and almost growled at them, "Certainly not. But a **true** warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant. That's why I'm here with my Shield-Brothers."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, probably to say something derogatory and that would ensure a fight broke out, but stopped in confusion.

"Shield-brother?"

The woman put a hand on her hip and smirked, "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?"

At the Redguard's silence, the woman continued, "An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honour. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

Gabrielle looked like she would enjoy chewing glass more than showing interest in a group like the Companions, but Faendal could see that her interest was sparked. The woman could too. She seemed to enjoy Gabrielle's attempt to appear bored, but finally broke the short and uncomfortable silence.

"If you have an interest in joining, you'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth."

The woman stared at the two of them before her smirk softened and she added, "If you go to him, good luck."

With that, the group of warriors walked away and left Gabrielle and Faendal staring after them. After a moment, Gabrielle let go of Faendal and he almost fell to the ground in surprise. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"She reminds me of my sister."

"Your sister?" Faendal echoed in shock.

Gabrielle nodded.

"So are you going to join?"

She looked off towards the Companions, walking further and further away, and then turned towards the city of Whiterun in the distance. There was an anxious energy in the air around them before she looked him in the eye and it all deflated.

"I don't know."


End file.
